We're The Same Now
by Thunderformatron
Summary: First story. Jasper redemption arc starring Jasper, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry sis,' Amethyst says as she sends the bubble with Jasper's gem back to the temple.

In the background, she could hear Peridot and Steven celebrating their victory, but Amethyst really didn't feel like celebrating right now. She really just wanted to go back to the temple and have some alone time

-Time Skip-

"Hey Garnet, have you seen Amethyst anywhere? I was hoping to go to FunLand with her and Peridot," Steven asked.

"No Steven, I haven't seen her anywhere, however, I believe that she is in her room. I'll open my door, and you can go to hers from there."

"Thanks, Garnet!"

When Steven entered Garnet's room, he saw Amethyst knelling in the middle of the room. As he walked closer to her, he saw a bubble in her hands. After looking closer, Steven noticed that the gem in the bubble was Jasper's.

"Ah!- Steven, what are you doing here!"

"I was just looking for you, but don't worry, I'll leave you alone."

Before Amethyst could respond, Steven (with the power of plot holes) opened a door out of the room.

'Great!' Amethyst thought to herself. 'Now I've ruined everything. I'll just go out and pretend nothing happened. Hopefully, Steven won't mention what he saw to anyone.' Amethyst then left Garnet's room and entered the house.

"There you are Amethyst," Steven said as if nothing happened, "Peridots waiting outside by the shore."

A/N I'll be surprised if anyone reads this story, but if one person does, I'll post the second chapter. I usually wouldn't care if you leave bad reviews, but this is my first fic so maybe have mercy. Short, but hopefully next chapters longer. :)


	2. Chapter 2

After returning to FunLand, Steven tried to seek out Amethyst. Before he managed to say anything, Amethyst went into her room. Thinking back at what he saw earlier that day, he wondered why Amethyst was holding Jasper's gem. Recalling when they defeated Jasper, he saw Amethyst in dismay at the loss of Jasper.

"Garnet, could you let me into the boiling room, I need to see something real quick."

"Okay Steven, be careful," Garnet said, with a knowing smile, "You remember how to use the warp pad, right"

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Garnet laughs and proceeds to open the door. Steven enters the hot and fiery room. As he scans over the bubbles floating in the air, with the glistening gems inside, he spots the one he wants. He jumps up into the air and grabs Jasper's gem. Steven opened the bubble containing the orange gem, but before the reformation process began, Steven laid his spit filled hands on the corrupted gem.

Steven found himself in a strange room. It had an orange hue to it and a shape like Jasper's gem. Steven then realized that it was Jasper's gem. Off to the side of his eye, he saw a strand of blue goo. As Steven approached the goo, it lunged out at him, threatening to pin him to the surface of the gem. As Steven raised his hands in defense, a liquid shot out towards the goo, dissolving it.

"What!" Steven exclaims as he realizes how he can reverse the corruption. Steven then embraces his true Naruto, running around with his hands behind his body, the liquid getting splashed around the walls. Suddenly, the liquid stops. Steven tries to get the liquid back, but the corruption slowly retakes its ground. Steven runs around, trying to bring back the liquid, and after frantically waving his arm around, his whole world went black.

A/N The way Steven heals is my au, and I took the idea from his dream powers. Ch3 out soon-ish.


	3. Chapter 3

"Steven, wake up."

Steven opened his eyes, and he found himself on the floor of the boiling room. Standing above him was Garnet.

"Steven, are you okay, I heard you fall down a few minutes ago."

"You did? What happened to Jasper's gem! And why did the heali-"

"I don't know what went wrong, but remember what I said earlier, and then everything might be clear. Goodbye, Steven"

Steven, confused, sat in the room, thinking about what Garnet meant about remembering what she said. Suddenly, he recalled Garnet mentioning the warp pad.

"The healing pool!" Steven exclaimed, remembering the magical fountain his mother made, "Maby that can help in my quest to heal Jasper!"

Steven hurries out of the room to go to the warp pad. Imagining the pad on the side with the healing pool, the light of the warp pad surrounds him and the bubbled Jasper.

Arriving at the destination, Steven approached the healing fountain, the water glistening in the sunlight.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Steven says, as he approaches the fountain. He submerges the bubble. Steven then releases Jasper's gem from its imprisonment.

-

Again, Steven found himself in the same room again. The blue corruption still ever-present. Steven then began the same prosses he did before, moving his arms in a commanding matter, the same liquid from before following his movements. After controlling the water for some time almost all of the corruption was gone. With one final sweep of his arms the last speck of the blue corruption dissolved with the rush of water cascading on it.

Steven opened his eyes again to see Jasper's gem lying on the ground. The healing pool, near empty, was refilling at a pace slower than any human could measure. Soon, light emitted from Jasper's gem, as she began to reform.

"Let's hope she plays nice," Garnet says, standing behind Steven, gauntlets at the ready.

A/N When you stay up to all hours of the night, writing proves to be difficult. I hope this chapter wasn't rushed. But, did you all see Reunited. omfg! I hope there isn't such a long hiatus until the next episodes!


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper wasn't aware of anything that was happening. She could hardly think her own thoughts. She didn't have any scene of the time, unaware of whether it had been 3 minutes or three months since she had been poofed. It didn't matter to her though, because, to her, she deserved her imprisonment. To her, she was no worse than the ownerless pearl, the permafusion of the sapphire and the ruby, and that overcooked amethyst. Who knows, maybe they would slap a star on her bubble prison now that she was an outcast. A group of rebellious outcasts, that's all they were. Now she was one of them too; she knew that she could not return to Homeworld in her state if she even got out of that stupid bubble.

As if in a story, she suddenly sensed the space to reform. Her gemstone glowed bright orange as she constructed her body, her gem residing in its usual place in her face.

In the distance, she heard a voice call out, "Jasper! You're not corrupted anymore!"

She turned to face the noise and saw Rose Quartz herself, in the form of that pathetic human.

"Why! Why have you done this to me!"

"What do you mean? This is a good thing."

"No! I won't fall for your tricks Rose Quartz. I will not become one of your pity soldiers. I AM NOT DEFECTIVE!" Jasper yelled, her anger radiating off of her.

"No one said you were, Jasper. I don't understand. We were just trying to help. Perha-"

Jasper now running fast at Steven, helmet on, exclaiming, "That's my point! No one will ever understand!" Jasper roared still charging at Steven, who by this point, had his shield out, Garnet standing in front of him.

"But maybe, just maybe, once I shatter you, it won't matter anymore!"

Garnet reached out with her gauntlets, pushing against the helmet on Jasper's head. CLASH! CRASH! The battle lasted was prolonged Garnet quickly switching to the defensive, Jasper fighting more furiously than Garnet and Steven had ever seen before. Shot by shot, Garnet barley could get in any blows.

Soon, Garnet knew the fight was lost.

"Steven! Go! Get Amethyst and Pearl!" Garnet shouted; seconds later her gems clatter to the floor. Steven hops on the warp pad, about to beam back, but Jasper stepped into the pad just in time.

She seized Steven by his shirt, saying in a foreboding voice, "I've got you now Quartz."

A/N Do you think I should change the rating, I hope this isn't to emotionally dark for its rating. Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING**! Mentions of suicide(self-shattering?) and actions of self-harm/poofing

Amethyst was playing on Steven's GameBox. Suddenly, a loud noise caused to hit the wrong button and her character fell into a pit.

"Aw man! Garnet, I was on 8-3! The second to last level! Geez, I can never get -" complained Amethyst, before steven flew past her, going head-first into the television.

Amethyst turns her head, only to make direct eye contact with Jasper.

"Today must be my lucky day," sneered Jasper, "Two Crystal Gems in one day."

She then opened her palm to reveal the gems of Ruby and Sapphire. Before Jasper has a chance to do anything, Amethyst charges at her, whip flinging towards her. Jasper catches it with the palm of her hand and sends amethyst flying into the temple door. Knowing that brute strength won't help her win this fight, Amethyst goes for a low pass underneath Jasper, rolling into a ball, only to unfurl at the last second, causing Jasper to crash into the ground. Jasper recovers quickly, rolling up into a ball in an attempt to one-up Amethyst. Amethyst shapeshifts into a loop, sending Jasper straight into the temple wall, cracking the door. Before Jasper recovers, Amethyst opens the door to her room, flinging Jasper inside with her whip.

Jasper lands square on the ground. She looks around the room in an attempt to find the defective quartz soldier, only to feel a spiked whip lash up against her side. She turns in that direction, only to find a pile of garbage. Suddenly, another shot of pain goes through her back; she turns, still not seeing the amethyst. Out of nowhere, the purple gem appears, whip in one hand, Pearl's missing sword in the other. The whip catches around Jasper's helmet, breaking it apart. Amethyst advances towards Jasper, sword blade pointed straight ahead. She pulls it back and drops it.

"What! Why don't you destroy my form? You won this fight, and I lost it. It figures. I'm no better than you, worse even, by losing to you. I deserved to be shattered, like all gems who fail homeworld," Jasper says, defeated and laying on the ground.

Amethyst starts to talk,"I know you hate Rose for what she did to Pink Diamond, and I'm sure, that if we swapped places, I would probably feel the same way. Steven isn't Rose, even though he has her gemstone. Rose gave herself up to become part of the human life she sought to protect. Rose was against shattering, ask any of us. She did something she considered immoral, to stop the greater evil of the destruction of the life here on Earth. Rose also fought to give us homes; Garnet, Pearl, and I. The diamonds are so quick to outcast. So ready to shatter a Ruby for doing everything in her power to protect the Sapphire she was guarding. Yet Blue Diamond ordered the Ruby to be shattered. Does that seem fair to you, that even though that Ruby saved a member of Blue Diamond's court, the result of an accidental fusion in the prosses warrants that Ruby's shattering?"

Jasper retorts, "Fusion between different gems is prohibited by the Diamond Authority, and the sapphire had no part of it."

"Does fusion not happen with the cooperation of all gems? You experienced it yourself- in a way. Jasper, on Earth there was a colony under control of an insane leader who was unreasonable and unfair. The colonists fought the leader's army and won. Soon the place became welcoming to everyone(mostly). The new government made a system to make sure that there would be no one with total control. This way the people could choose the rules and leaders by voting. I think, Steven told it all to me. Nevermind that. The point is that you should question authority who punish individuals for something they have no control over, or who fail to see the wants and needs of their subjects or something."

"When you say it that way, it almost makes sense... Wait! now I question the jurisdiction of the great Diamond Athourity. I truly am no better than you."

"I don't understand your issue of being better than us is," Amethyst says, puzzled. "You are already a better me and have bested Garnet. You are pretty darn powerful. Heck, I barely beat you today."

"It's because of this wretched planet. And the defective beta kindergarten. I shouldn't even be as high in gem society as I am! I can't beat you, an overcooked runt. I don't deserve my title or position. If I wasn't so slow, I could've been there to stop Rose. I deserve to be shattered."

Before Amethyst could respond, Jasper grabs the sword, aiming it towards her gemstone. She prepares to swing it down on her gem. At the last second, Amethyst hits it off course, causing it to hit Jasper's neck.

"Why," Jasper whispers before her gemstone falls to the ground.

Amethyst picks it up, bubbles it, and keeps it with her, as she exits her room.

A/N Hope this didn't offend anyone, but I don't think it did. Rating change to be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, Jasper found herself reforming. As she became aware of her surroundings, she saw that she was being held back to a seat; the defective amethyst in front of her. Before she can rip through the whips holding her captive, Amethyst begins to speak up.

"Why can't you understand? The life on this planet, it's amazing. It doesn't deserve to die. But maybe you don't see it. I don't blame you. It would be hard to appreciate something that you have learned to hate your whole life. Think about what I said earlier. Ruby and Sapphire had no feelings for this planet when they arrived. As Garnet, they fought so they could exist as her. They needed a place where they could live in peace. Over time, they- she grew to love the planet."

Then, Jasper spoke finally broken, "FINE! I cave! I give in. You win! I can't go on like this. Every day! Always trying to stay on top. It's too tiring! Why didn't you just let me DIE!"

Jasper, having been freed from the chair, fell on her knees and began to cry.

"Are you happy now. I have reached my lowest point. What are you going to do now? Force me to fight?"

"Look, Jasper," Amethyst says.

"I know what it's like to feel like to be like you are. Heck, you brought me to it. A bit of a role reversal, huh?" she remarks.

"You know what, Amethyst, I have nothing else left for me, on Homeworld, or here, if the one with Rose's gem truly isn't Rose herself, " Jasper says, her eyes now dry. "One week though, then I leave. Don't know where or how, but I'll leave."

"One week is all I need. Come on, I think I know who can help."

Time Skip

"Her! She called my diamond a clod!"

"Oh come on! It will be fun," Amethyst retorts. Turning to the new barn entrance, one near the lighthouse. Amethyst exclaims, "Hey Peri! I found you a new barn mate!"

"Mhm. And who is this new gem who will share my reside-," Peridot stops, looking up at Jasper.

"Ah, Jasper. You look great. I see that all signs of corruption have disappeared. I hope you enjoy your stay at Camp Peridot®"

"I promised Amethyst that I'd stay here for a week. Go ahead, convince me to stay for longer."

So Peridot dragged Jasper all around town, Amethyst following behind. Peridot first takes everyone to FunLand. After Peridot tries and fails to win another alien, Jasper takes the rings and lands every last one. Mr. Smiley then proceeds to hand Jasper the plush.

"So," Jasper says, looking at the toy, "What's the purpose of this?"

"It's an alien! It's funny because we are aliens here," replies Peridot.

Jasper, confused, continues to go around town, Amethyst and Peridot sharing their experiences with Jasper as they walk around Beach City. Going from the arcade to the convenience store to the hotel's pool. (Jasper didn't really want to be near the water, so they quickly left). Afterwards, they went back to the temple, Steven waving at the trio, Garnet and Pearl standing behind him.

"You're back! Enjoy the sightseeing?" Steven asked, his voice lidden with enthusiasm.

"Yes. The time was most enjoyable," said Peridot.

"Now you three didn't get into to much trouble, did you?" asks Pearl.

"Jeez Pearl, we can handle ourselves," retorts Amethyst.

The trio enters the house, Amethyst plopping down onto the couch, passing out. Peridot temporarily retreats into the bathroom to take a nap as well. Pearl eyes Jasper suspiciously, which makes the orange gem uncomfortable. Garnet had gone to her room to inspect the bubbled gems. Jasper sits at the counter, thinking about the day that had passed. As she was thinking it over, she found herself smiling. She shuffles to her feet. At that moment, Garnet leaves her room, asking Jasper if she wanted to spar. Despite feeling that the fusion had no intentions of fighting, Jasper agrees to tag along.

After stepping off the warp pad, Jasper found herself in the Strawberry battlefield. Looking around, she could still see small fragments of gems; friend and foe alike.

Turning to Garnet, Jasper asked her why she was brought here.

"As you probably already know I wanted to talk. I want you to know that I will at least support you. You do not have to feel as if you need to constantly be at the top. The people at the top may have the spotlight, but when they burn up, the rest of us are already in the shade."

Just when Jasper was about to respond, Garnet speaks again, "If I were to stop here, I know you say how you don't have to like Rose, and how she's a coward for hiding in a human. I am not asking you to like Rose. I don't expect you to understand Steven's existence. I want you to know, whether you leave or stay, all of us will accept you.

Jasper was stunned. She had never heard anything like that before. Sure she was praised by more rubies and other small foot soldiers than she could count. But this, while not all praising was genuine. Nobody was genuine to her before. It was either insult (which never lasted long for the insulter) or praise from followers whom she didn't care for. She didn't plan on staying before, but she knows that she doesn't have anywhere to go.

"Thank you, Garnet, for what you said, It's been a long time since I've heard something genuine," Replied Jasper.

'Don't worry, I knew this would happen," says Garnet, peering over her visor.

Jasper and Garnet stepped back onto the warp pad. They were welcomed by everyone exclaiming, "We're the same now!" Jasper was overjoyed. She never knew what it felt like to be loved. She was sure that here time here, no matter long it may be, would be enjoyable. She was surrounded, for once, by people who truly cared for her. In a way, she was glad she got corrupted because if she didn't, she wouldn't be here right now. Sure, she didn't like Rose; or fully understand the Crystal Gems, but that didn't matter to her right now. Nothing could ruin this day for her...

Then, a shadow of a ball of water appeared over the beach; it was followed by a gem with wings.

A/N Thank you for reading this story! Sorry, this update took a long time. I was planning to do home life with Jasper, but I have other stories in mind. I do plan to eventually do a sequel to this. Any future updates will probably be me touching up or combining chapters. This will most likely be posted on ao3 under the same name, so it is still me. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all of your nice reviews, I started this story as a joke with my friend, but I plan to make more stories. Thanks for the support!


End file.
